To Protect Her
by Sutori
Summary: Ikuto has always been protective of his sister. But when he returns to Japan and finds that Utau has grown out from her brother's protection and has started to make friends with boys, Ikuto will do anything in his power to keep her all to himself. Ikutau
1. Chapter 1

My eyes gazed across the page as I breathed in the scent of the freshly brewed coffee sitting on the table in front of me. The newspaper was folded open and laid out across the kitchen table, making it easier to read. The news was boring, like every other day. All the articles were either about the economy or politics. I had no interests in either of the subjects, but it was still something to do on this boring, Saturday morning.

School was always boring for me, so I always wished that the weekend could come sooner, but when it did, it seemed like there was never anything to do. The only thing I found entertaining was practicing my violin, but the result of that was having painful calluses all over my hands from practicing till four in the morning. I could never hang out with anyone over the weekend since I didn't really have any friends. Sure, I have people I hang out with at school, but all they ever talk about is porn and getting into a little girl's pants. It sickened me to even hear them talk about their little twisted pedophile fetishes, but they were better than all the other potheads in the school who go out at midnight to go by drugs on the streets of Tokyo. When I first entered that damn high school, I tried to make friends with them, but when I did, they kept trying to sell me drugs, and even had the nerve to try to get high in front of me. That's when I had to turn to the league of perverts for friendship, they may be complete retards, but at least they buy things legally.

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard a sharp click fill the room. I slowly looked over as the door opened and light from the morning sun poured in. The light was accompanied by the sound of cheerful laughter. I smiled; knowing who the laughter belonged to. As the person stepped in, the light flickered off her golden hair, and her smooth, pale skin seemed to shimmer. If I had not known who this girl was, I would've thought she was Venus, but I knew very well who she was, since we had grown up together and shared every single special moment together.

Utau, my precious little sister, had finally returned home from her photoshoot in Kyoto. She was gone for three days and two nights, doing various photoshoots in kimonos and inside ancient temples. Just the thought of Utau in a loose kimono sent shivers up my spine. I would have to pre-order the photos from Sanjo-san, and of course, since my step-father owns the company, I get them for free. It was just another perk of being a wealthy heir to a high class entertainment company.

I leaned back in my chair and picked the coffee mug up, raising it to my mouth, trying to look cool and casual for the beauty that had just swept into the room. I did a sideways smirk and slightly looked over at her, "Well, good morning, Uta-…"

My grip on the coffee mug tightened when I saw that she was not alone. As Utau had walked into the kitchen and set her bag down, another figure came bounding into the house. I felt my eye twitch when I saw who it was. It was the same person I had been trying to get rid of for months, but couldn't since I was overseas. When I came back to Japan, my number one mission was too eliminate this person so that they could never again taint the innocence that is my sister.

Kukai Souma. The very name made me want to throw bricks through his windows. The second I left Japan, this cocky little brat suddenly decided to hang around my little sister. He always tried to play it innocent by inviting her out to ramen, only for a competition, but I know his true intentions. I've dealt with plenty of these kinds of boys in the past. They would always try to come off as nice and come over to our house to ask her to play, but I've caught them trying to play doctor with her enough times to know that all the men that come after my sister are scum! From then on, I've protected Utau from any boy that comes her way. If slashing their tires and keying their car wasn't enough warning for them, I would always rough 'em up a little bit so they would get the picture. Almost always after that, they would understand their place and stay away from my precious, little Utau. Sure, Utau was confused and sad when the boys stopped calling her and hanging out with her, but I was only doing it for her safety. She could have as many girl friends as she wanted, but she should know by know that no guy only wants to be friends with her. Not all guys are innocent, and Kukai Souma especially isn't. While I was in France, I kept getting texts from Utau, saying that she was hanging out with Kukai, or having ramen with Kukai. All the while, I wanted to take this Kukai guy by the throat and slam him into the pavement. Every single day was agonizing, knowing that my sister is being manipulated by this monster. I cut my trip to France in half so I could go back home as soon as possible, but when I finally got there, I found out that Utau was on a photoshoot trip and would be back in two days. So I waited at home patiently, at least happy with the fact that if she was in Kyoto, that meant that she wasn't near Kukai. So why the hell was this little runt walking in with my little sister? Well, I'm going to get some answers.

"Hey, Utau, I see you're back." I smiled warmly at her, then shot an icy cold glare at Kukai, "Kukai…"

The boy chuckled and gave me a wide grin, oblivious to my cold look, "Hey, Ikuto! I was just on my way to the supermarket when I saw Utau walking into the house. Thankfully, I had her welcome back gift with me at the time, since I knew that she was going to be coming back today."

My eye twitched, _"Bullshit! You weren't going to the supermarket! You were going directly to our house to drop off your stupid, little gift!"_

Utau smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small, stuffed bear, "Kukai won this at the arcade. He said it took him twenty tries to get."

Kukai chuckled and turned his pockets out, "Yeah, and now I'm completely out of money."

Utau rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll let you borrow some the next time we go out since you spent so much to get this bear."

I nearly broke the coffee mug, seeing my naïve sister being played like a violin by this punk. I wanted to pick him up by his collar and throw him out onto the street, but I couldn't do that in front of Utau. Kukai was the first friend she's had in years, since I scared off all the others; he just happened to get lucky and became friends with her while I was in France, helpless. Now Utau has formed a friendship with him, which means that if I scare him off now, then Utau will be sad and cry, the same thing she had to go through when she was little and I scared off all the perverts that wanted to play doctor with her. Seeing her sad ripped my heart in two, and I never wanted to see her like that again. So maybe if I show her how much of punk he is, then she'll realize that she can have much better friends, and she'll abandon Kukai, which will leave me in the clear for some Kukai-ass-kicking.

I set down the coffee mug and stood up, staring at Kukai, "Hey, Kukai, Utau just got home, and I haven't seen her in awhile, do you mind if we catch up?"

Thankfully, the bastard got it this time. He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, sure, I'll give you guys some time alone so you can have your little family reunion. I'll see you later, Utau."

Utau nodded and waved him goodbye as he slipped out the door.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe you're hanging out with him."

Utau raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
I looked at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding? Can't you see that he's only using you? He probably just hangs out with you so he can brag to his friends about how he knows a celebrity."

Utau rolled her eyes, "You're exaggerating. Kukai would never do that, he's a nice guy."

I sighed and walked over to her, "Utau, listen. Me, being a guy myself, know what guys think about, and I can assure you that all that punk wants to do is get in your pants.

Utau giggled lightly, "Are you kidding? Kukai and I are just friends, he would never think anything like that. Besides, the only reason he kissed me was because I said he was a kid, and he got all mad and-…"

"HE DID WHAT!" I roared, gripping the marble countertop, "Did you just say that punk kissed you!"

Utau flinched at my sudden outburst, "He only did it because I kept calling him a kid, and he wanted to prove that he wasn't one. Don't worry, I told him that I only loved you."

I groaned, "Utauuuu! You can't just forgive and forget if a guy does something like that to you! If you say it's okay, then he'll think it's okay to do it again, but next time, he'll make it a French kiss, and it'll keep continuing till he gets you in bed!"

"I told you! We're just friends! And I already told him not to do it again, so it's not like I told him it was okay." She said.

"But you're still hanging out with him! If you ignore him for awhile after that, he'll get that he can't go to that level, and that he should leave you alone." I said.

"Well, I don't want him to leave me alone, I still want to be friends with him." Utau said.

I sighed and planted my hands on the count on either side of her, and placed my knees on either side of her legs, pressing my body against hers. Her cheeks immediately turned a bright pink as she stared up at me with her glistening, violet eyes. She was backed up against the counter, so the only place her body could go was against mine. The heat had already started building up from our bodies becoming one. I could feel my cheeks become slightly warm as well, but not enough to become a blush.

"Listen, Utau, as your older brother, it's my job to protect you from scum like him. The fact that he _kissed_ you after only becoming friends with you a few days in advance means that he's not interested in your friendship. I know this, please believe me. I'm just trying to protect you." I said huskily.

I could feel Utau's knees shaking from the intensity of our bodies being pressed up against each other, and my face being daringly close to hers. Her voice was a mere whisper when she finally gained the ability to speak again.

"O-Okay…" She said finally, "I-I'll tell him to back off tomorrow…I'm sorry…"

I smiled. I had to use all of the will-power in my body to hold myself back from taking her right then and there. Her expression was so cute. Her cheeks were rosy red, and her pale pink lips were parted slightly. Her eyes shined as she stared back into my equally compelling, violet eyes. I wanted to keep her like this forever, but I knew she would collapse if I kept this up for any longer, so I pulled away slowly, releasing all of the heat that was built up between us. She frowned slightly, saddened that the wonderful feeling of my body pressed against hers was gone. It made me want to hug her in comfort, but I knew if I did it would only make her crave more, and we haven't gotten to that level yet in our relationship. I would bide my time until the perfect moment where we would christen the heat between us forever. But not yet, first, I had to take care of that Kukai brat.

I picked up my coffee mug and turned on my heel, walking over to the staircase and heading up to the second floor, leaving Utau, breathless, in the kitchen.

As much as I wanted to enjoy the delicious expression on my little sister's face, I couldn't get one thing out of my head.

"_He…..kissed….her…"_ I hissed in my mind as the mug in my hand rattled from the intense shaking in my hand.

The very thought of that bastard putting his vile lips on my precious sister made me want to murder him at the second. He had tainted her, scared her, and made it so that my lips were not the last thing Utau tasted. I'll make sure that he knows his place in the food chain, and that he shouldn't go around kissing girls, especially _my_ sister, just to show that he isn't a kid, even when he still is one. I'll make him understand that Utau is my domain, and that it will stay that way. He'll wish that he had never laid an eye on Utau, and by the time I'm done with him, he won't even have one to lay on her.

"_Say goodbye, Kukai…"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I haven't written a fanfic in sooooo long . I just haven't had any ideas for any, but thankfully, the other day I got a great idea for an ikutau fanfic ^^ I always thought it was a myth that brothers are really protective of their little sisters, but after interviewing my friend (who has a little sister), I found out that guys actually are really protective of their little sisters, thus, this fanfic was born ^^ I know that this chapter is really short, gomen, but I really wanted it to end at when Ikuto is going upstairs to his room, so that's why it's not longer ^^" The next chapter will probably be longer...or not *shrugs* we'll just have to see :3 Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon ^^_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ikuto! It's almost noon! You have to wake up!" A sweet voice called.

I groaned as I felt the blinding light come in from the window and fill my eye-lid so that my eyes watered. I had no choice but to sit up, open my eyes and adjust to the light if I wanted this pain to go away. I slowly lifted my face off the pillow and used all of my morning strength to force some distance between me and the mattress. Just as my body wanted to give in and hit the mattress, a cold hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see my little sister looking at me with a serious expression, silently telling me that if I fall asleep again, a warm meal won't be ready for me when I wake up again.

I knew that a warm meal was ready because I could smell the grilled cheese from up here. Too bad, I was in the mood for breakfast, but I guess it can't be helped when you wake up late. Oh well, I still like grilled cheese, so I better get down there before it gets cold.

With one final push upwards, I managed to completely sit up, and Utau's hand on my shoulder kept me from falling back down.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches…correct?" I smiled at her.

She nodded, "It would have been sausages and eggs if you had woken up earlier."

"What do you expect? All of my concerts in France were late at night, so I'm used to staying up late and sleeping in late, whereas, all of your photoshoots and practice rehearsals are early in the morning, so you're used to going to bed early and getting up early. Our internal clocks are in totally different timezomes."

Utau rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just get up and go eat."

I nodded and stood up and stretched my arms upwards, cracking my back. I suddenly felt really cold when I did this. I looked down and saw that I had slept in only my boxers the following night. My eyesight had slowly drifted over to Utau, who stood there, knees trembling; face red, and eyes big. Her eyes were planted to my chest and stomach. Although she may seem mad at me for sleeping in, I know she secretly wants me to so she can come and wake me up so she can get a show. Since I'm clothed all the time, Utau only has small moments in when she can see me shirtless, they're either when I first wake up, or when and if we take a shower or bath together. The truth is, I purposely sleep in every morning just to see that cute reaction when I stand up. I'd love to see this reaction all day, but I knew that if I did it all the time she would get used to it and then not be excited by it at all, that's why I'll slowly torture her so I can get my high from seeing that cute expression of hers. I know that isn't nice, but she gets something out of it too, so it's really not that bad.

I turned towards her and prepared for the climax, "Neh…Utau, what are you staring at?"

There it was, the voice that shot through her heard. I knew she loved it when she saw me with bed-head and hearing me talk in that sleepy voice. I could see her going insane in her head which really got my blood pumping because I knew that after all of these years of built-up pressure, she would be amazing in bed when we christen our relationship.

Utau's eyes quickly darted around the room as she made up the same excuse she always used, "N-Nothing! I was just thinking about something! C-Come on…l-lunch is ready…"

She spent no time turning on her heel and running out of the bedroom so that I couldn't see the bright red blush on her face. She still thinks it's her dirty little secret, but I've seen it enough times to know her reaction to when she sees me shirtless. About a year ago, she only smiled and giggled when she saw me, but I got tired of this reaction quickly, so I started to step up my game and get shirtless at certain times so I can see that delicious reaction of hers. It'll only be a matter of time before the urge gets so bad that it'll be impossible for her to not touch my body.

I soon grabbed a t-shirt off the top of my dresser and slipped it on. I looked down at it and saw that it read, "Free Hugs." I had personally customized this shirt because it was an inside joke between Utau and I. Since she was always hugging me, I told her that I should just have a shirt that says "Free Hugs," we joked about it for awhile, and then for Christmas, Utau bought me the shirt as a gag gift. We both had a pretty good laugh from it, and I've been wearing it here and there ever since.

I lazily slumped down the stairs and was welcome with the sweet smell of melted cheese in between two toasted pieces of bread. A small smile crossed my lips as I breathed in the scent.

Utau was already sitting at the table and eating her grilled cheese sandwich. I quickly strolled over and grabbed a plate from the side of the stove and dropped two sandwiches on it before moving over to the table and sitting down beside my sister.

"So what do you wanna go do today?" I asked her as I shoved the toasted sandwich in my mouth.

"Well, I need to pay back Kukai from spending all that money on my welcome home present, so I'm probably gonna hang out with him today." She said.

My eye twitched.

I sighed, "Utau, he decided to do that on his own, you don't need to pay him back anything."

She shrugged, "I know, but it still makes me feel guilty that he wasted that much money on me."

"Well that just proves how much of an idiot he is." I said before swallowing my bite.

She shot me a quick look, then sighed, "I know you hate him, and he _is_ annoying…but he's a good guy. You just need to get to know him."

I growled under my breath, "I know him well enough to know that he's an immature little kid who just wants to be a grownup by getting into a teenage girl's pants."

She rolled her eyes, "I told you, we're just friends! Did you seriously think I was into a kid fresh out of elementary school! Gross! Besides, he's too young to have those urges yet. We'll have to wait until he's at least thirteen before he starts looking up lesbian porno on the web."

I chuckled quietly, "Well, yeah, but just because you don't like him doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He did kiss you after all."

"I already told you, he only did it to prove that he was a 'big kid'." She corrected me.

"I know, and that's the problem." I said, "If he thinks that kissing is what big kids do, then what'll you think he'll do when he finds out that big kids also have sex?"  
She sighed, "Alright, I admit, that might be a problem…but only when it comes to that time. When he turns thirteen, I'll stay away from him until his puberty stage ends. Deal?"

I smiled, knowing I had won, "Deal."

I had done it, I had finally convinced my sister that Kukai was bad news and that little bundle of testosterone was going to burst one day. Too bad she'll be hanging out with him for another year before he hits thirteen, but it'll still be a sweet and glorious day when I see my little sister telling that punk to fuck off. Well…she wouldn't say that, but a man can dream, can't he?

"But I can still hang out with him today, right?" She asked.

I sighed, "Utau, I haven't seen you in months and when I finally come back you don't give me the time of day but you give that kid all the time in the world."

Utau took another bite of her sandwich, "Yeah…but I kinda feel sorry for him…he doesn't really have any other friends….just like me…I don't understand…he's the first friend I've had in years, and he's a little kid! God, I'm pathetic, aren't I…?"

I felt a surge of guilt soar through me as I bit the inner side of my lip. I was the one responsible for making her feel this way now since I was always the one who drove off all of her male friends, and now her only friend is a little kid straight out of elementary school who follows her around because he has nothing better to do. Of course, I had to do it for her own protection, but I hated her feeling sad because of it.

I sighed, "Well…I'm your friend…"

She rolled her eyes, "You're my brother, you don't count."

I sighed again, "Then…how about you hang out with Amu? Or Tadase?"

Tadase was the only guy I trusted with Utau since we grew up together and he thinks of her like a sister. Besides, he's too young to even understand kissing, not to mention that he's dating Amu, so he really wouldn't have interest in Utau.

"Amu? That annoying twit? Are you serious? Sure, she comes in handy with manual labor when she has to hang out fliers for my concerts, but I would never hang out with her for fun." Utau said in disgust.

I laughed, "Yeah, she is pretty annoying, and I do get a kick out of teasing her. The stupid twit, she actually thought I was flirting with her. Ha ha!"

Utau smirked to hold back a giggle, "You're so cruel. Oh well, she's seemed to move on from that stage and now she seems perfectly snug with our little prince."

I smiled, "Yeah, a few months back he texted me and told me that he finally built up enough courage to kiss her on the cheek."

Utau laughed, "Awww! Our little prince is growing up."

I smiled and took another bite of my sandwich, "Yeah, soon he won't be our little prince anymore, he'll be our big, strong king."

She snickered, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen. He's way too scrawny and cute to be a powerful king."

I shrugged, "You got me there, but that cute, innocent face is one of the things that has Amu hooked to Tadase, so if it works for her, then it really doesn't matter. He already has a wife set now."

Utau smiled, "Do you remember when we were little and everyone in our class thought that they would marry someone else in our class, and now that we're teenagers we can't even remember their names and we've totally lost contact with them."

I laughed, "Yeah, I remember that, but as I recall, you always put me down as your future husband."

Utau blushed madly, "W-Well! Is it so wrong!"

I laughed, "It's fine, it's fine…"

I picked up my final sandwich and started to devour it.

"So you're saying I should just blow off Kukai today and spend it with you?" She brought up the conversation again.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you around town and we can have fun. We'll go to a sushi bar, go do some karaoke; do some shopping, maybe a trip to the park or the aquarium. It'll be like a date."

Utau's face went bright pink at the mention of the word "date." It was cute, really. I had been saving that word for a special occasion such as this. I would romance her the entire day with a gourmet meal, some flowers, maybe buy her a plushie of a kitten, either way, she'll be wooed by the end of the day, and when we get home…ohhh…fireworks will fly.

"A-A-Are you sure about that?" She stuttered, "Do you really want to waste your whole day with me?"

I looked at her strangely, "Utau, I haven't seen you in months. Of course I want to spend time with you! I've missed you for so long, I've been waiting to spend a whole day with you."

Utau blushed, "R-Really…? W-Well…i-if that's what you want….I-I'll go get ready."

She immediately dropped her sandwich and ran upstairs like it was the Olympics. It was so cute how she tried to hide that she wants to go on a date with me, but the blush on her face gave away her true feelings. I bet right now she's picking out the cutest outfit she has for our date.

It's sort of sad that Utau has changed so much. She used to become giddy whenever I was around and she would hug me at every turn, but ever since I went to France for a few months, she's matured, and now she tries to hide her immature actions by acting like she doesn't care any more. In a way, I miss her jumping on me all the time and warming me with her hugs, and the way she asked for kisses was just so cute, but now that she's matured, I know that she will no longer settle for trivial hugs, she'll want more, and I can give her more than any other man could.

I ate the last piece of my sandwich then stood up, "Well, I guess I'll go get ready too."

I placed my plate and Utau's plate in the dishwasher and washed my hands before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs.

As I passed Utau's door, I could hear her mumbling to herself, almost frantically.

"What about this! No…that would be too flashy…and this skirt is cute but is it too short? Will people think I'm a prostitute? Maybe I should go the Amu way and wear something plaid…no, that's too elementary school and gothic…hmmm…what should I do!"

I chuckled quietly as she argued with herself, then continued on to my room, which is right beside hers.

It took me no time at all to get dressed. I put on a t-shirt with the british flag on it and a black jacket with some black jeans. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth, then grabbed my wallet and made sure I had enough cash to pay for everything we were going to do. I really didn't worry about how I dressed or how I looked because I knew that Utau would find me sexy in anything. She especially liked me whenever I wore anything with a british flag on it, or if it at least said the word "London" on the front. I don't know, I guess she just has an interest in british flag shirts. I shrugged it off and grabbed my cellphone before leaving the room.

I galloped downstairs to find Utau already at the door, waiting for me. I found this surprising because I thought that all girls took a long time to get ready, especially Utau, who I had assumed would take a very long time to get ready so she could impress me, but she managed to pull together a cute, contemporary outfit in just a few minutes.

She was wearing a black tank-top with white capris. She was wearing a white jacket, that slipped down past her shoulders, with a keyboard design down the side. She wore white flats, and wore a black choker. She was comfortable, just fashionable, just the way I like it.

I smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, linking arms with me, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, sorry for making you wait ^^**

**Anyway, this chapter begins the date saga, also, the final saga. I didn't really want this to be a long project, just a short thing to do in my spare time. Just a little sugar to give the Ikutau fans ^^**

**This chapter as a lot of lookbacks, and it explains a lot of things in the series. Brownie points if you can spot them! Go!**

* * *

"This is so cool! I never ride the train!" Utau gasped as she stared out the window in wonder.

I smiled. She was so cute. She's a famous singer who's loved all across Japan, and she's been in helicopters, planes, private jets, limos, and town-cars, but the thought of her riding a train made her as excited as a child. She held a wide smile as she stared out at the buildings that were passing by at massive speed because of how fast the train was going. Since she was so famous, Sanjo-san almost never let her ride public transportation, thus, she's never been on anything this fast before. Sure, she's been on a bus before, but a train was like a portal of wonder for her.

"It's only a train, Utau." I said, sounding casual as I leaned against a metal pole by the door of the train.

"I know, but it's going so fast! I can't believe people get on this every day! I feel like I'm going on a road trip to a different part of the country!" She said in excitement.

I chuckled, "We're just going to the other side of Tokyo."

"I don't get it…Why would people pay to get on such a fast moving vehicle just to get to another part of the city? Why can't they just use a car? Fast moving vehicles should be used for traveling long distance…like over three cities…" She said with her eyebrows scrunched up.

It's funny how the mind of a popstar worked. She couldn't understand why everyone didn't travel the way she did, and why everyone didn't have her life. I'm sure if she didn't grow up like this then she wouldn't feel like this, but Utau has been into modeling and singing her whole life, being pampered by our mother and step-father. Although she stubbornly refused to think of that man as a father figure, she had no problems when it came to giving her designer clothes and a Ferrari for her birthday.

"Well, that's just how it works, Utau." I told her as I stared out the window as well.

"How much longer until we get to the other side of Tokyo?" She asked.

"About five more minutes." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief, "What! We've only been on the train for ten minutes! How are we already past halfway through the city!"

I chuckled at her amazement, "Well, that's how fast the train is going. That's why so many students and employees use the train, because if they're running late, the train will get them to their destination quickly."

She smiled excitedly, "This is awesome! I should tell Sanjo-san to let me travel like this more often!"

I laughed as I continued to watch the city go by with her.

After ten minutes, the train slowly came to a stop, and the intercom rang out, "Haramihama…Haramihama…" Indicating that we had reached our destination.

Utau immediately grabbed hold of my arm and smiled, excitement illuminating off of her face.

Since she was famous, she was busy most of the time, which meant she had no time to play. Thankfully, Sanjo-san gave her a week off after the photoshoot, which meant I would have to pack two years worth of fun into one week in order for her to survive until two years later.

I stepped out onto the platform with her and looked around, "So where do you want to go first? The zoo? The aquarium? The museum? The amusement park?" I didn't dare say the word 'concert,' Utau has to attend concerts day and night. Just hearing the word concert makes her want to vomit, so today I'll make it a music free day.

"Hmm…let's do the zoo first, then the aquarium, then the museum, and then the amusement park will be the finale!" She said with glee, a grin from ear to ear.

I laughed, "It sounds like the perfect day! I bet you're having fun planning out your own day instead of having Sanjo-san plan it out for you, huh?"

She froze when she realized how childish she had been acting. She immediately went into a pout to hide it, "N-No! I'm too old for that! What makes you say that!"

I couldn't get over how cute she was. I wanted to take her into my arms and tell her she can be as childish as she wants to be, but I knew I couldn't. I had to continue to play cool, calm, and collected, and slightly a joker before I could move on to the sexy phase. I had already learned this from practicing on Amu. In order to make the proper approach on Utau, I learned that I should never fully go for it all at once, I have to be her friend first, and her lover second. Then again, maybe practicing on an eleven year old would vary the effects on Utau…hmmm…well, whatever, all girls are the same, and now that I've finished with my practice doll, it's time to move on to the real thing.

I held myself back and looked to the left, "Well, if we're going to go to the zoo first, then we need to go this way, come on."

I grabbed her hand, which made her blush madly, before I walked out of the train station with her and into the sunlight. She squinted her eyes at first, then smiled as she saw the city like she never did before, a city of freedom.

* * *

"Wow…this place is packed!" I gasped as I saw the huge crowd in the zoo area, "I knew the line was long, but damn, this place is more packed than a damn star wars convention!"  
Utau laughed lightly, "Well, I wanted to go here in the morning when barely everyone would be here, but you kinda messed that up by sleeping till noon!" She gave me a joking glare and I chuckled, "But since I knew we would be late, I chose to go to the aquarium after this because it would be peaceful there and I could recover from the headache I'll get here."

I laughed at her planning skills, "You really like to plan out everything, don't you?"

She blushed, then looked down, embarrassed, "Is…is it so wrong…?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No, it's perfect. Come on, let's go see the monkeys."

Utau looked up and smiled, nodding, "Yes, let's."

We linked arms once more and managed to tear through the crowds to get to the first exhibit, which of course, was the monkey exhibit. They had tall, fake trees with real fruit attached to give the monkeys the feeling that they were really out in the wild. There had to be at least seven monkeys in the cage. There was one group of three, one couple, and two loners. The group of three seemed to be talking to each other, and the couple were just picking each other's fur for bugs, whereas the two loners were climbing the fake limbs to get to the fruit taped at the top.

I felt a tug on my arm, followed by a squeeze, and a, "Oh! Oh! Ikuto, look! That one monkey is trying to pull that banana from that tree limb!"

I nodded, "Yeah, I see…Poor guy, it's probably stapled or ductaped there…"

Utau frowned, "The zoo keepers probably do it so that the monkeys will get exercise, or at least stretch their brains by trying to solve problems."

I laughed, "They're already smart enough. If he can't get it off in the next five minutes, he'll probably just get pissed enough to rip it off."

She laughed lightly, "Come on, let's go to the next exhibit!"

She gripped my arm tight as I led her out of the building crowd, waiting to see the monkeys. I could see her discomfort as she brushed up against all of the pressuring people. I quickly put my arm around her and pulled her close so that she was in my body, and not in the crowds. I could feel her body heat rising, and I could only imagine how pink her face was as I pulled her even closer to me as I used my other arm to push through the crowd. I wanted to look down and see her cute expression, but the number one priority now was to get through the overwhelming crowd so that Utau no longer felt discomfort.

_These bastards…do they even know who she is! They should be in a line, bowing down to her! They're so attentive to a damn monkey that they can't see that a popstar is walking right past them! Then again…it's probably for the best. All Utau wants is a day of a normal person, where she isn't swarmed with fanboys and fangirls, demanding her autograph and to take a picture with her. Then again, this is probably the same basic thing, being swarmed…I need to get her to a less crowded place…_

"Come on, Utau! This way!" I told her over the roaring crowd as I finally pushed our way out of the swarm.

I immediately grabbed her hand and ran for the nearest exhibit with the least amount of people at it. I could only see one in sight, and only two people were at it. It seemed to be two girls…wait…is…is that…?

As I got closer, I neared the sign and saw that it said "Endangered French Wolf," and with this sign, came a familiar voice, "Come ooon, Lulu! You've put down every animal we've seen! Come on, this one's French! You have to like it, you're French!"

I slowly looked over to see that the girl I thought I saw earlier was not a girl at all, it was, in fact, Nagihiko, who happened to be standing next to a girl I spent quite some time with back in France…Lulu Yamamoto.

I stared at the two in disbelief. Lulu…here? And why is she with Nagihiko?

Lulu rolled her eyes, and in turn, saw me. Her face immediately lit up in a smirk, "Well, well, well. Hello, Ikuto, long time no see…"

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in France?"

"My mom is here filming a movie, if you must know. I met up again with Nagihiko here and he is showing me the most boring time! France is way more beautiful than this!" She boasted.

Nagihiko sighed as he looked down, embarrassed.

I scowled, "You should be lucky he's taking your spoiled ass out at all!"  
I felt Utau's hand on my chest, telling her to back off. But seriously! Why is she being such a bitch? She was so nice back in France…and she was nice to Nagihiko too, back when she was in Japan. Did France change her? Back when she was in Japan, Nagihiko could cool-talk her so that he would be the seme, and she would get all shy and try to boast, but fail at it, making her the uke. I guess she's trying to overcome that flaw and act too good for him, but why isn't Nagihiko doing his cool-talk trick? Wait…are they on a date! Oh my god! I guess kids in middle school really do go out on dates! Huh…I guess that's why Nagihiko isn't doing his trick, he's too nervous. Time for a little man to man talk.

I slowly let go of Utau and made my way past Lulu, who held a confused look as I passed her, and stopped when I reached Nagihiko.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down, whispering into his ear, "The dog doesn't control the master…don't let her dominate you. Just show that you can control her, and she'll be puddy in your hands…"

Nagihiko's eyebrows scrunched together, "What do you mean?"  
"Use that cook voice of yours, and challenge her with your emotion…you've done it before, just try it." I whispered.

Suddenly, Nagihiko remembered, and immediately, a smirk appeared on his lips. He crossed his arms and looked at Lulu with a sly look, "You know what, I think you're actually enjoying being here with me. I think you're just too scared to admit that you're actually having fun."

Lulu stiffened. Her guard dropped.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean by that…!" She managed to stammer out.

He took a step towards her and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, while he grabbed her chin with his hand, "Just admit…you're loving every second that you're with me…"

"N-No! That's not true…c-cretin!" She gasped as her face rose to a pale pink, seeing Nagihiko's face get closer and closer to hers.

"Admit it….Luuuluuu…" He said, chiming her name.

As much as I'd love to see Lulu pass out from the intense heat between her and the boy, I had to continue my date with Utau. So before Nagihiko and Lulu could notice, I grasped Utau's hand tightly, let her know we were leaving, before making a mad dash for another part of the zoo, a part where two middle-schoolers _aren't_ trying to flirt heavily with each other.

"Well that was weird…do you think they were on a play date? I hope their parents are here…" Utau said as I pulled her to where the lions were.

I laughed as I caught my breath, "Are you serious! Of course they were on a date, they were practically grinding each other when we left!"

Utau laughed and playfully smacked me on the arm, "Don't say that! That's so perverted!"

I shrugged and smiled, "Well, it's true. Anyway, I don't want our day out together to be ruined by trouble in paradise for two people we know, especially middle-schoolers that'll follow us around because they think we're close friends with them."

Utau playfully smacked me again, "You're so mean! But yeah, I see your point. I highly doubt we'll run into anyone else we know today. So let's just enjoy our date."

She giggled cutely at the word 'date,' happy that she could use it, and I wouldn't stop her. I would let her say it as much as she wanted today because today was our perfect date.

"Hey! Utau! Is that you?" A loud rowdy voice, that made my ears bleed, rang out.

I sighed, knowing that it must be some fanboys wanting to get her autograph or picture. This whole day was just so Utau could run away from this, but we just came face to face with the problem. I bet Utau is ready to run away by now...

I looked down to see something surprising. She wasn't getting ready for a mad dash, but instead she looked up, like she had remembered something, then turned around to see the owner of the voice, only to smile, "Kaidou! Unkai! Rento!"

I stared at her in disbelief. She knew these guys?

The next thing I knew, Utau had run over to the three men and hugged them tightly, smiling. I immediately felt the pain and pressure in my hand as I tightened it into a fist. I could feel a deep growling far back in my throat, which could be let out as a mighty rawr.

These men had to be at least in their mid-twenties! How the hell does Utau know them, and why the fuck is she hugging them! I know they aren't on her film crew or set up crew, so why are their shitty hands on my precious Utau!

I wanted to yell out, 'No! Utau! Get back! They'll hurt you!' Then pull her behind me while I rip them to shreds, but I knew I couldn't do that in a public place. But oh, how I wished to see their heads split through a pike and hung on a flag pole outside of my room. They have no right to touch a beautiful goddess like her! I had to keep all of the pressure in my body onto my feet to keep them from rushing at these bastards and ripping them apart with my bare teeth!

"Utau!" I growled deeply, crouched over slightly, breathing heavy, "Who are these guys!"

Utau smiled, oblivious to my rage, then turned around and held up her hand to the three men, "This is Kaidou, Unkai, and Rento Souma! They're the older brothers of Kukai. Come to think of it, where's Shuusui?"

The tall, muscular one with spikey brown hair, who I'm guessing was Kaidou, spoke up, "Haha! He got a cold today! So he couldn't come! Then again, I bet he faked it so that he wouldn't have to come to this rowdy place! He's such a stick in the mud! Haha!"

God! His laugh gave me a headache! But I should have known that beast of a child would have sent Utau into this! He's a monster! He threw her into the preying arms of three, maybe four, pedophiles! God, he just wants her gang raped, doesn't he! How many men has he forced Utau into since I was away! Well, I won't let it happen any more!

"Hey, Kaidou, where's Kukai? Why didn't he come with you?" Utau asked, staring up at the tall, tan man.

Kaidou frowned, "He said he had something else to do today, something important, so he couldn't come with us."

Utau frowned, "Awww, too bad."

Before they could continue their conversation, I immediately grabbed Utau by the wrist and twisted her around into my chest, resting my chin on top of her head. The three brothers looked at me, confused, as I gave them a lion's glare. I could feel the snarl climbing up my throat as the rage built up inside me.

Utau was still, then looked up at me, "Ikuto? What are you doing?"

"We're leaving!" I told her, trying to keep my voice down as I continued my glare on the brothers.

"What! Why!" She whined.

"It's too crowded here...and I'm starting to get a headache, so let's go to the aquarium now." I told her.

"It's not that crowded, and we've only seen three animals so far!" She whined.

"Listen to me, Utau! I'm just getting a bad feeling from this place. Let's just go to the aquarium." I said, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

Utau pouted, then finally agreed to leave with me.

I grabbed her hand and kept her body close to me as I walked past the three bastards. I took great pleasure in pushing Kaidou out of the way as I passed them.

The three brothers stared at us in confusion as I kept my precious angel close to me, rescuing her from this hell of bastards.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you catch all of the lookbacks and explanations? Here they are!

1) This story is set after the series finale, meaning, after Sanjo-san's wedding and everything. 2) Ikuto teased Amu all those years because he was practicing for Utau, and to get a rile out of her ;) 3) Nagihiko uses his "cool" voice with Lulu. For those of you who haven't seen it, at one point in the series, Lulu tries to call twirling an umbrella stupid, but Nagihiko gives her a sly look and asks her if she can do it, to which she boasts that she can. 4) Does everyone remember Kukai's brothers? ^^

The next chapter will be at the aquarium! I'll update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ikuto! What is wrong with you! I was talking with them!" Utau growled lightly at me as I pulled her into the aquarium after purchasing our tickets, "They weren't causing me harm! You can try to say that you had a bad feeling about the zoo, but I know you really left because of Kukai's brothers!"

I stiffened when she said that. I guess I acted too furious when they were around to pull off the stupid lie that I just had a bad feeling about the place. Great, now she's demanding an explanation, and any one that I come up with won't work because I know she knows it was just because those guys were Kukai's brothers.

"Listen, those guys looked like some bad people. Didn't you notice how they were all scruffy and creepy? They looked like child molesters." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief, mouth ajar, "I can't believe you just said that! They're good, trustworthy people!"

"You don't know them, Utau!" I yelled, but quickly lowered my voice when I noticed a few people jump and look at me in surprise.

"I've been hanging out with them for the past three months!" She hissed, "Listen! Just because you don't like Kukai, it doesn't give you the right to already pass judgment on his brothers when you don't even know them yet!"

I sighed, "Utau, calm down, people are starting to stare…"

"I don't care! You've been acting insane these past few days, just because I've made some friends that are guys!" She hissed.

I twitched, "That isn't true! Tadase's a guy, and I let you hang out with him!"  
"Because he's like a little brother to me! Anyone else tries to make friends with me and you scare them off or forbid me from seeing them!"

I froze. She couldn't have possibly known what I've been doing all her life…protecting her from all those guys. I made sure that I kept my work secret and away from her so that she would never know and would never be hurt. How did she find out!  
"Utau…that's…not true…" I quietly said, my mind going a hundred miles an hour.

"Tch, you thought I didn't know!" She hissed, "You were everything the evidence pointed to! They were completely fine and happy with me until they met you, then all the sudden they stopped hanging out with me and were scared of me! I'm not stupid! I know what you've been doing!"

By now, the entire aquarium had turned its entire attention towards us. Mothers kept their children close to them and looked at us with worry, and groups of school children looked at us with curiosity, whispering to each other. I slowly turned my eyes from them, back to my enraged sister, only to see something that made my heart sink, and made me want to die immediately.

Tears poured from her violet eyes as she quickly took short breaths in attempt to breathe. The tears kept coming faster and faster, soaking her skin and making her cheeks turn pink. Her shoulders and knees shook violently, like she was using all of the strength she had just to stay standing. The only sounds from her were the short, quick breaths she continued to take behind her hand, which was clasped over her mouth in attempt to stop crying, but to no avail.

The sadness and horror I felt at that very moment would be equal to a passing bystander witnessing the murder of a young child, if not more. I had dedicated my whole life to protecting Utau and making her feel happy. I risked my life in Easter so that they would only use me for their torturing, and not Utau. I wanted her to be free and at peace, living life to the fullest without a care in the world. That's why for every dream she's told me about, I've gone out of my way to make it come true, that's why everytime she was sad about our parents, I would comfort her and remind her that she still has me, and that I'll be all the family she needs, that's why when I saw her crying in the middle of the aquarium, all because of me and what I've done to her over the years, I wanted to end my life right then and there so I wouldn't cause her any more suffering. It was then that I realized that I wasn't making her life better, I was making it worse. With every boy that brought her happiness, I just stole that happiness away from her. I've never made her feel happy and comforted, just sad and alone. Sixteen years of built up sadness and despair were now pouring out of my little sister at full force, and it was all my fault. Just when she thought she had found a new friend to fill the emptiness of being alone inside of her, I just came and took it away…again. For the few short months that I was away in France, Utau felt like a normal girl for the first time in her life, with someone to at least hang out with and talk to, instead of just sitting in a recording studio and singing her life away. Even if Kukai was just a little kid, he was still someone who comforted her while I was gone, while she was missing me. He took my job of making her feel happy, and did it better than I ever did, by ten fold. She must've known that my returning would've ended her friendship with Kukai, which is why she spent the most time she could with him before I got home, and then defended him harshly when I tried to push him away. But I didn't care…I didn't care about her happiness…I just wanted him gone so I could have her all to myself…

_I'm a monster…_

"How could you do this to me!" She sobbed, "For sixteen years I haven't had a single friend! Every day for the past sixteen years, I've just been singing and singing and god damn singing! Because that's the only thing I could do! I couldn't hang out with anyone or be happy because you would just scare them away! I've been alone my entire life! Just singing my heart out because that was the only thing I could do to make you fucking happy!"

I stood there in shock, listening to her scream at the top of her lungs at me. The tears came non-stop as she released all of the feelings that she had been holding in. I had always believed that singing made her happy, and would rather do that than make friends…my entire life I thought she would only need singing and me…but I was wrong…it was because of me that she feels this way now, that she's screaming and sobbing…all because of me…

I felt my throat close up as my eyes started to feel wet. A cold trickle ran down my right cheek, then my left, then both simultaneously as my crying synced up with hers. I soon adopted her symptoms, feeling my knees and shoulders shake, and taking short, quick breaths.

I felt like dying, I had never wanted to cause her this much pain….

I slowly placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to me in a tight embrace, rubbing her back softly with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

"I'm sorry, Utau…I'm so, so sorry…" I wept, holding my broken sister, "I never meant to cause you this much pain…I should've known…I shouldn't have made your life miserable just for my selfish wants…I'm sorry…please forgive me…you're everything to me, and I don't want to lose you…please…"

I knew that I had no right to be forgiven. After all that I had done to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again. But I could never let go of her…I had clung to her my entire life, fed off of her, lived off of her…She was my drug that I just couldn't kick…I needed to be with her, for my own sanity.

I jumped a little when past our conjoined sobbing; I heard a faint, repetitive noise. I slowly looked over to see a number of people clapping, smiling. I was confused. I knew that our whole conversation was played out in front of them, but why were they clapping. Had they heard my apology? Were they happy that I finally apologized? Although I felt like shit for hurting Utau, I felt my heart flutter when I had gained the approval and forgiveness of our audience. Hopefully, Utau would be the same…

"Ikuto-nii-san? Utau?" A familiar voice asked, surprised.

I gazed over to see the owner of the voice, which led to me staring at a small boy with blonde hair and fuchsia eyes. He was holding a vanilla ice cream cone and staring at us with a shocked and confused expression on his face.

"Tadase? What are you doing here?" I asked.

By this time, Utau's crying had quieted down, and she looked over to see the small boy as well, "T-T-Tadase-e?"

Tadase frowned, "I heard that a girl was really upset and screaming at a boy, so I bought some her some icecream to cheer her up…I didn't know it was you, Utau.." His gaze wondered over to me, and his expression turned fierce, "Were you the one that made her cry, Ikuto-nii-san!"

Shit. Although Tadase was a cottonball of nice, he would still turn into a raging lion if he knew that someone hurt his "Onee-chan." Unfortunately, I happened to be the one that hurt her…

"What did you do to her, Ikuto-nii-san!" Tadase growled.

I sighed, "We just had a little argument…over…conflicting views…It's okay Tadase, it's nothing you should be concerned about."

He scowled at me, "Listen! Just because I'm young, it doesn't mean I can't help in situations!"

Utau sniffed and slowly pulled away from me, looking over at Tadase, "Th-Th-Thank y-yooou, Tadase…"

She slowly took the cone from him and licked it. Her eyes started to dry up as she indulged in the ice-cold treat, in fact, she started to smile a little. Tadase smiled when he saw this, and gave her a small hug to cheer her up even more.

"Do you wanna go sit down for a minute to cool off?" He asked her gently.

She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away from me and over to a cushioned bench beside one of the tanks. By now, the crowd had dissolved and everyone went back to looking at the different colored fish, which was good for me because that meant we no longer had the pressure and humiliation resting on our shoulders.

Just as I had calmed down and started resting from all of the drama, my body went stiff from a high pitched, squeaky, annoying voice. This voice was very familiar, and not in a good way.

"Ikuto?"

I sighed and glanced over to see the small, pink-haired girl, looking at me curiously. She, like Tadase, was holding icecream, except she was holding two chocolate cones.

"Hey, pervert, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking down.

She flinched and growled, "I am not a pervert! You stupid, perverted, cosplaying cat!"

I rolled my eyes. Again with the cosplay remark?

She pouted and glared at me, "For your information! I'm here on a date with Tadase-sama!"

I raised my eyebrow, "You are?" I then noticed both of the icecreams she was carrying, "All that for you? Fatass…"

"Take that back, you ugly freak!" She screamed, "One of these is for Tadase!"

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah…anyway, do your parents know you're on a date? You seem a little young to be off on your own."

She growled, "Yes, they know! And I'm not as young as you think!"

I sighed. Young people always think they're older than they really are…

"So why the aquarium?" I asked.

She suddenly blushed and looked down, flustered, "I-It…it was the place we went to on our first date…so…I thought it would be romantic to replay it."

I chuckled, "Oh, you little kids and your love dreams. Well, I'm happy for you, at least. I'm glad you found a guy who loves you for you and promises to stay with you always."

Amu smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad I have my prince too…"

I smiled, remembering Utau and I when we were that young, and the times we would go out on our play dates and try to be romantic by buying each other icecream and such. I really shouldn't call her a little kid and treat her like none of this is real, because with the way Utau and I have progressed in our relationship, there's no doubt in my mind that Tadase and Amu will one day fall in for real and enjoy the same romances that Utau and I do. It's sweet in a way.

I smiled at her and patted her on her head gently, "I'm happy for you…I wish you two happiness…"

She looked at me with confusion, but also with content, happy that I have finally given her my blessing after all of the years I had told her that she couldn't know what true love was since she was so young.

Amu smiled, "And I wish you happiness with Utau….She really loves you, and I can tell you love her back."

I smiled, "Yeah, I really do…"

"Go to her." She said, "Tadase shouldn't be comforting her, you should."

I looked surprised, then smiled, and said, "Yeah, thanks…"

I made my way over to the padded bench where Utau was just finishing up her icecream, and just finishing her crying session. I looked over to Tadase and silently nodded at him, telling him that I'll take it from here. He understood and nodded back at me before leaving Utau's side and returning to Amu's, holding her hand and kissing her cheek before leading her to a different part of the aquarium to give us our privacy.

I sat down next to Utau and rubbed her back gently, "I'm sorry, Utau…I didn't know I was making you unhappy, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you…I understand that you're not a little girl anymore, and I can't protect you forever…and I especially can't be so judgmental on every guy that you meet…I realize that most of them won't hurt you…but I guess it's just the fact that I'm your big brother that makes me want to protect you so much…please forgive me, I promise I'll lighten up."

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, waiting with a sunken heart for her judgment to pass.

She was quiet for awhile, then finally whispered out the word, "Okay…"

My eyes shot open, and my heart fluttered so high that it felt like it was stuck in my throat. My body exploded with happiness, knowing that she wasn't mad at me anymore. I pulled her close in a mere second and held her tightly, rubbing her back, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I-Ikuto! I can't breathe!" She coughed.

I immediately loosened up, "I'm sorry…I'm just so happy that you've forgiven me!"

"Weeeell, I haven't forgiven you _yet_." She said.

I looked at her, confused. I was sure she had just forgiven me. So why is she saying this now?

"You still have to impress me on the rest of the date." She smiled.

I smiled back and said, "You're on."

I helped her up from the bench and held her hand gently in mine, happy that I had my beautiful sister back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yyyyyeaaah...I worked really hard on the first part of this chapter, but by the end of it I just got lazy and didn't work very hard on it, I just wanted to finish it and be done with it XD


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that this chapter is REALLY short, but I've been extremely busy lately, so I haven't had time to work on the chapters. I promise the next chapter will be longer because I have a surprise in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was very quiet in here. It was a nice transition from the aquarium, which held hundreds of screaming children on their school field trips. Everyone was too busy viewing the exhibits and reading their descriptions to talk.

I glanced over at Utau, who was looking at a large dinosaur structure, and studied her features. Just an hour ago, she was sobbing heavily and screaming at me, but now she seems to be in a calm, blissful world, all to her own. I suppose the silence of the museum did have an effect on her after all. I can only imagine what the amusement park will do to her.

As I continued to stare at her, I noticed that she wasn't staring at the bones of the dinosaur, but more like she was staring through them, to the other side of the room.

I raised an eyebrow in interest, then said, "What are you looking at?"

She didn't answer me. Her brows were furrowed, as if she was in deep concentration.

To answer my own question, I pointed my eyes in the same direction she was focusing on. It took me awhile, but I finally discovered what caught her attention.

On the other side of the large dinosaur, were two, small children who looked about the age of a grade school student. One was a girl; she was very small and had long, curly, blonde hair. The other was a boy, and he had short, green hair and wore glasses. My expression soon copied Utau's. My brow furrowed in wonder. The two children looked very familiar, like I had seen them before, but where?

"Ikuto? Do you know those two kids?" Utau finally spoke up.

I shook my head, "No, but they look really familiar…"

"Yeah, I know…They look about Amu's age…Oh! That's it! They're Amu's friends! I remember you fighting them while I fought Amu one time. I think the boy is a samurai and the girl is a clown of sorts." Utau finally remembered.

My memory of them came rushing back, "Oh, that's right, I remember them too. That boy kept wanting to protect the little prince with his life, and the girl threw some pretty weak attacks, so it was easy to win against her."

"Well, they are just children." Utau reminded me.

"True." I said, "Isn't it kind of ironic that we've seen almost all of Amu's friends today? We've seen Lulu, Nagihiko, Amu, the little prince, and now the samurai and the clown. What do you think they're doing here?"  
Utau shrugged and continued to watch them. I smirked, then grabbed her hand, making her freeze, and pulled her down to floor before dragging her over to the side of the dinosaur.

"What the hell are you doing!" She whispered harshly.

I shushed her by putting my finger over her lips, causing her to blush, "Shhh…I just want to know why they're here, so we need to be quiet so that I can hear them."

"Isn't that kind of rude to listen in on their conversation?" She whispered back.

I shrugged then slowly leaned past the exhibit and stretched my neck out towards them so I could hear them better. It was fuzzy, but I could somewhat make out what they were saying.

"This says it's nearly four thousand years old." Rima said, staring down at the small plate which held the description for the fossil.

"I heard that there's a fossil here that's nearly twelve thousand years old." Kairi added, smiling, "Do you want to go see it?"

He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rima froze for a moment, then lowered her head. Kairi smiled, then leaned down and kissed the top of her head before taking her hand and leading her down the hall, disappearing behind the corner, obviously taking her to go see the old fossil.

"Holy crap…" I said, shocked.

"What? What's going on?" Utau asked.

"How many elementary school students are going out these days!" I said, "How did they even get here without their parents driving them!"  
"Wait…they were on a date?" Utau asked in shock, "They can't be! They probably don't even know what dates are!"

I sighed, "This is so sad…one day nine year olds will be knowing about sex if they continue at this rate…"

Utau frowned, "Yeah, I know, it's scary."

I reached over and gripped her hand, "Come on, let's follow them to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Before waiting for her response, I raised my legs and started to stand up, only to have my arm jerked backwards. I yelped and closed my eyes in shock as I fell backwards, although, my fall was not met with the hard tile, but was instead met by a soft, warm surface. I opened my eyes from their previously clenched form to find Utau's deep, violet eyes staring into mine, afraid. She had her arms on my shoulders, like she had tried to prevent my fall. I could tell from the warm feeling on my back that I was laying in her lap.

"Why did you pull me?" I asked in confusion.

She bit her lip and quietly said, "This is supposed to be our date, remember?"  
I looked at her in interest, "What do you mean?"  
"Well…with every place we go to…we always see someone we know, and then we get sidetracked by them, and you stop paying attention to me…" She said sadly, "I just…want to enjoy our date with each other…."

I stared at her blankly, then slowly raised my hand and placed it behind her head. She looked at me, confused. I then slowly pushed down on her head until she was leaned down, only inches from my face. I smirked then stretched my neck upwards until I felt our soft lips connect. I felt Utau suck the breath out of me when she gasped from surprise. I kept kissing her, deepening the kiss every second or so. I could feel the tenseness throughout Utau's body from the pure shock of me giving her affection, but soon I felt her loosen up and deepen the kiss herself. I didn't even have to push her head down even more because she went down on her own. With every second that passed, I felt her get more passionate with every kiss. I jolted slightly when I felt her tongue go into my mouth, and her hands slide down my chest. I felt my body become extremely hot, the heat followed Utau's hands. I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair, making her shiver slightly as I did so. She was giving me so much passion that I wanted to take her here and now, but I knew that was impossible since we were in a museum. I would just have to store my passion until tonight when I can release it on her full force.

I played with her tongue a little longer, then forced her to pull away by pushing her back by her shoulders. She looked at me in confusion and sadness, "Why did you pull away?"  
"We can't do this is a public place…let's wait until we get home tonight." I said, panting slightly.

"Let's go home now!" She said immediately.

I could see that her face was flushed, her cheeks bright pink, and she was panting slowly. She had gotten just as much desire from that kiss as I had, and I loved it.

I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly, "Now, now, Utau…patience…We must complete this date first…We both promised to go on it together and spend time together…"

She pouted, "I know..but…"

I smiled and placed a finger over her lips, "You will get your reward after the amusement park…"

She suddenly grabbed my wrist and said, "Then let's go, now."

I smiled, knowing I couldn't get through her, so I let her have it her way.

"Alright," I said, "let's go."

I cheered with glee as she helped me to my feet before rushing us out of the museum.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do you want to go first!" Utau yelled to the tall, bluenette, teen.

Ikuto could barely hear his sister over the roar of screams escalating from the rollercoaster only a few blocks from them. Families with young children rushed past the two siblings to get their little "darlings" on the tea cups, and dozens of families kept stopping in the middle of the walkway to take a picture in front of every ride in the park.

Because it was a Saturday, Ikuto could understand why it was crowded, but THIS crowded? It wasn't even summer break, and yet, there was barely any breathing room. Ikuto help Utau close to his chest to keep her from getting swept away in the crowds, but in the process, he took most of the beating from the back from the families trying to get by. Ikuto, having enough of this nonsense, pulled through the speeding crowds, and helped her make her way over to a bench a little ways away from the chaos, so they could talk.

"I'm sorry," Ikuto said, panting from his effort to get through the army of suburb families, "What were you saying?"

Utau giggled, "I just asked where you wanted to go first?"

She was laughing? Strange…you think she'd hate the crowds, but then again, she's swarmed with paparazzi and fans all the time, so this must be a walk in the park for her.

"You're one tough cookie, aren't you? To be able to take on an army like that…" Ikuto smiled.

Utau grinned and said, "Maybe…anyway, what do you want to go on first?"

Ikuto shrugged, "I'm okay with anything really…What do you want to go on?"

"Hmmm…" She said in wonderment, "Let's try to find something with a short line first, then we'll hit the ones with long lines last."

Ikuto nodded, "Sounds good. Now let's see, which ride has the shortest lines?"

Ikuto stretched his neck a bit to look over the crowds, and squinted his eyes to narrow in on certain rides, "It looks like the 'Tornado Swing' doesn't have a long line.

The 'Tornado Swing' was a ride that consisted of about fifty swings tied to a platform, which are raised about forty feet in the air, then swung around in a circle at around fifty miles an hour. There seemed to be about thirty people in line, but since the ride could hold about fifty, the line was considered short.

Ikuto looked down at his sister, "Are you okay with going on that type of ride?"

Utau smirked, "Pssh, you don't know how many of those I had to go on for photoshoots. I can handle it!"

Ikuto smiled and took her hand, "Okay, let's go then."

Utau stood, then allowed her brother to weave her through the crowds, towards the tall, adrenaline ride.

After about two minutes of dodging midgets with bad parents, they finally reached the metal walkway of the 'Tornado Swing.' They were pulled from the crowd and into the secluded walkway of anticipation. Several others were waiting with excitement in their eyes, but their friends, who looked like they were forced to come along, were shaking like wet cats. Utau giggled at the sight of the terrified companions, then walked with Ikuto down the long, metal walkway to get to the back of the line.

After about three turns, they finally reached the last couple in line. This couple seemed to be different from the others, for both of them were excited, instead of one of them being frightened. This was especially surprising because they were both little kids! The girl looked to be about ten, and had her orange hair tied into pigtails with strawberry clips. She was wearing a frilly, pink dress with ribbons on the hips. She was bouncing up and down in place, in anticipation, and was quietly squealing behind her lips. The boy looked a little older, he had spiky, brunette hair, and he wore a long sleeved, green shirt with jeans. He seemed to be chuckling at the small girl's antics. He seemed to be almost the same height as Utau, but it seemed obvious that he was very young because of his small form. He seemed to look familiar, but Ikuto couldn't tell because it was rude to stare for too long. Utau seemed to be perplexed as well, but not in the same way. Her look seemed to be one more of shock than wonderment. Her eyes were wide, and her eyebrows were raised.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and mouthed, 'What?' to her, trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"K-…" She managed to choke out, "Ku-.."

The young boy's head perked up, and he stopped looking at the small girl for a moment and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Ikuto immediately tensed up. Now, he could see his face with full clarity, and he could recognize that tan, smart-ass face anywhere.

"Kukai…" Utau finally managed to choke out, "Wh-What are you doing here? And who is this?"

"Oh, Utau!" The tan boy grinned, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the day at home to rest after your trip to Kyoto. Oh, this is Yaya, don't you remember? She was the poofy bunny that fought with rubber ducks."

Yaya pouted, "Hey! Those ducks are cute, so shut up! Oh, hey, Utau!" She stiffened a bit when she looked at Ikuto, "I-Ikuto…"

Ikuto put his hand on Utau's shoulder and pulled her against his chest protectively, "I'm welcoming Utau home by taking her on a trip around town. What are you doing here!"

Kukai jumped a little when Ikuto hissed near the end of his sentence, but he quickly went back to his normal grin and proudly said, "I'm here on a date with Yaya."

Utau went silent and still. She was slightly biting down on her bottom lip, which was a little habit of hers, which she did whenever she realized she had been wrong about something. Ikuto noticed this, and rubbed her shoulder gently, comforting her. Utau's head dropped, and she stared at her feet.

"A date, eh?" Ikuto said, "So are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend!" Yaya blushed madly as she squealed. She cupped her cheeks with her hands and went into another fit of bouncing.

Kukai smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, we started dating around two weeks ago. Since I couldn't hang out with Utau today, I decided to take my little bunny out for a day of fun!"

"Awww, Kukai, you're too sweet to me!" Yaya squealed, wrapping her arms around Kukai's shoulders.

Kukai grinned smugly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Suddenly, Ikuto was pulled down sharply, and he felt a pair of lips at his ear.

"You were right…" Utau managed to faintly whisper, "He is a player…He wouldn't have kissed me if he was dating someone, but he did! Who knows how many other girls he's 'hung out' with while he was dating Yaya?"

Ikuto nodded and gave her a quick peck to the forehead before whispering, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Utau was quiet for awhile, the shook her head and whispered, "I have a little surprise for Kukai…Let's go on the ride with them."

"Hey, hey, what's all the whispering about! Yaya wants to whisper too!" Yaya whined.

Kukai chuckled at his small girlfriend's antics, then looked up and said, "Hey, look, it's our turn now."

Just as he had said, groups of families started to unload their children from the swings, then took their hands and led them out through the walkway. The couples in front of them immediately started to walk forward as the ride manager checked their wristbands and strapped them into their seats.

Yaya grabbed Kukai's hand and started pulling him towards the front, "Let's goooo Ku-Ku!"

Kukai chuckled and ran with the small girl towards the adrenaline ride to get strapped in.

Utau rolled her eyes, then obnoxiously imitated Yaya by grabbing onto Ikuto and whining, "Let's gooo, Iku-Iku!"

Ikuto chuckled at her imitation, then walked with her towards the gate of the ride.

The boy who was checking wristbands at the front looked worn out and bored. He barely glanced at Utau's and Ikuto's wristbands before leading them to their swings, which were in the row in front of Kukai and Yaya, and strapped them in. Ikuto and Utau then watched as the tired boy strapped everyone else in before retreating back to the mechanical remote for the ride, pushing in a key, then pulling a lever.

Ikuto and Utau slowly felt their feet leave the ground, and their bodies go higher and higher. They looked down to see a new line already forming, and the same types of couples they saw before filled it. They could only see the waiters' terrified faces for a few more seconds before they were so high up that they couldn't recognize any details of them anymore. They rose and rose and rose, then finally, the machine made a clanking sound, and it stopped. Their feet dangled for just a few seconds, and the siblings even heard some couples behind them whisper if they machine was broken or not, but then, it suddenly sped forward without warning. Utau's hair flew behind her in a tangled mess as the twin tails blended together, and Ikuto raised his hands and yelled in excitement. Kukai and Yaya also went on a cheering rave of their own, both holding their hands in the air for more excitement. Soon, the whole ride, every seat, was filled with a screaming echo.

Ikuto turned his head to check on Utau, but became confused when he saw her doing something strange. She had her head leaned back as far as it could reach, and her back was continually arching. Her eyes were also closed as if she was concentrating, or fighting the wind. Ikuto watched in interest as she moved her neck, like she was clearing her throat, and then blow up her cheeks like a frog. Then, all the sudden, her head shot forward and an object flew out of her mouth. The object was immediately caught by the wind and soared backwards.

Ikuto looked back when he heard a voice yelp, "Ow!"

Kukai was holding both hands over his right eye, and he seemed to be twitching in pain.

"Ow! Hell! Something flew into my eye!" He hissed.

Ikuto thought for a second, trying to digest what just happened, then it clicked. Utau just spit him in the eye! Ikuto grinned from ear to ear proudly as he watched Kukai blink rapidly and constantly wipe his eye of the residue. He looked over at Utau, who had a smug look on her face after her accomplishment. No boy was going to be a player on her watch.

For the rest of the ride, Yaya tended to Kukai and tried to figure out what had hit him, all the while, Utau enjoyed the adrenaline as her victory prize.

After about two minutes, the swings finally started to slow down, as well as lower to the ground. It took about fifteen seconds until they felt their sneakers hit solid ground again. The passengers then immediately unhooked themselves without help from the tired boy, and ran from the ride. Some were running to get away from the monster, and others were running to quickly get back in line. For Kukai, he was helped by Yaya, and slowly felt his way off the platform, for he had been temporarily blinded by Utau's little prank. Speaking of Utau, she was holding hands with her older brother and was pulling him off the platform by skipping happily. As she passed Kukai, she felt a hand touch hers. She stopped for a moment and looked back, seeing Kukai looking at her.

"Uh, hey, Utau…um…I don't know if you noticed, and you probably didn't mean to, but I think you spit into my eye during the ride." He grunted, still in pain from his "injury."

Utau smirked, dropped Ikuto's hand, and walked towards Kukai. She stopped right in front of him, staring him down, "You know what, Kukai? I believe I DID spit in your eye. However, I'm not going to apologize for it, because I want your messed up eye to match your messed up foot."

Utau then immediately raised her heel and slammed it down, hard, on Kukai's foot. Kukai howled in pain and dropped down to the ground, holding his foot as Ikuto watched, proud.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch!" Kukai hissed.

"That's for cheating on your girlfriend, punk!" Utau retorted before she gave him one, quick slap to the face, leaving a sting.

Utau then turned on her heel, wrapping an arm around Ikuto's and proudly strolled away, leaving an audience, applauding, behind her. Although the sound of clapping was sweet, the sound of Yaya ruthlessly questioning Kukai about cheating was even sweeter.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life." Ikuto smirked, "I think I've gained a whole new respect for you being a badass."

"You expected anything less?" Utau said smugly, "Now, we wouldn't want to waste all this badass-ness, would we? Let's go home and put it to good use."

Ikuto looked down and saw a look of lust and pride in her eyes. This experience of victory drove her to be a panther, and Ikuto wasn't going to give that up.

He raised an eyebrow cockily, "You sure you don't want to ride another ride?"  
"Screw the rides!" Utau said, proudly, "We have our own ride at home."

With that, their walking picked up pace, and soon they were running to Ikuto's car.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Who thought I'd never update? XD Yeah, I just decided to check in on fanfiction since I haven't been here in FOREVER and I noticed that I still have stories that aren't finished! Well, we can't have that, now can we? So I'm planning on updating my fanfictions slowly and completing them. I probably won't start a new one though, since I'm focusing more on my deviantart account now ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Ikuto already had his fingers tangled in her belt loops within the first few seconds they were through the door. His lips worked quickly to mold against hers, giving her the most comfort possible. Utau, however, was already working towards her comfort, by resting her arms on his broad shoulders, and joining her hands together between his shoulder blades. Her back arched in order to join her body to his like a puzzle piece. They had only been kissing for a few minutes now, but their body temperatures have already risen significantly.

"Hn…Ikuto…it hurts." Utau moaned against his lips at the slight discomfort of her backside.

Ikuto opened his eyes and looked down to see that he had subconsciously backed Utau into a counter, and was now pressing her backside into the edge of the countertop.

He immediately dissolved the pressure by taking a step back, "Sorry…"

Utau smiled and touched his cheek gently, "It's okay…It was a good kind of pain…It was the pain of you wanting to be close to me, and that's all I can ask for."

A smile crossed his lips at his sister's sweet words before he silenced her with another kiss.

"You always were possessive…" Utau managed to slip in between parts.

Ikuto stopped for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Utau let out a loud laugh, "How could you not know! Remember when I was fighting against Amu and her group of misfits? You suddenly showed up and nearly ripped their heads off for hurting me. Another time, when I was performing a concert, and Amu showed up, you turned off the lights and got me out of there so I wouldn't fight."

"Hmm…" It had only occurred to Ikuto now that what Utau said was right. He always tended to be violent when his precious sister's life was in danger. Surely, not all older brothers acted like that, then again, not all older brothers have foot long, steel claws when they magically transform with a tiny, invisible cat person.

"I suppose you're right." He admitted, swaying with her a bit, "Maybe I just didn't want them to make a mark on your body before I did."

Utau let in a gasp of air as Ikuto suddenly dove in and began sucking on her neck. She blushed madly, as it had felt like many dreams she had experienced before, dreams where she woke up moaning, her face flushed. Feeling this rush was like climbing to the top of a mountain after a long journey, then gazing out at your victory.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Utau whispered.

Ikuto smirked, "I have a pretty good idea…Considering all those years you hugged me, begged me to go on dates with you, and tried to plan our wedding."

Utau blushed at the memory of her immaturity, and playfully pushed Ikuto, "Sh-Shut up! I was little!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry, it was cute."

Utau looked down, "You may have known how I felt back then…but you have no idea how they've matured since then."

Utau suddenly grabbed Ikuto's hand and pressed it against her chest, on the soft mold of flesh. Ikuto's cheeks immediately heated up at the foreign feeling of her soft breasts. He looked into her eyes, surprised.

"I've become a woman! I'm not the same little girl! My dreams of you have changed from an innocent little date, to long nights in bed! Every night, picturing your sweating body…I can't take it any more!"

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly pushed backwards, before having his shirt gripped roughly, then pulled up in one, quick motion. The cold, air conditioned air hit his chest, making a shiver go up his spine. Utau's mouth was at his chest, her warm breath made him gasp when it contacted his skin.

"Take it off." Utau commanded. She was through waiting, she wanted it NOW.

"Right now?" Ikuto smirked, making a small reference.

Utau rolled her eyes and didn't wait for an answer before she practically ripped the shirt off of him, and threw it to the floor.

"Anxious, are we, Utau?" Ikuto teased her.

"Shut up! I've wanted this for years, and I'm afraid that if we don't do it now, you'll forget about me later…" She wept.

Ikuto smiled and planted a quick peck on her forehead, "Don't worry…That would never happen, I guarantee it…I love you, and that will never change."

Utau smiled and embraced his warmth as his sweet words soothed her heart. However, this moment of peace only lasted a second, before, out of no where, she was lifted into the air, feet dangling, and dropped on a hard surface. Her legs no lay over Ikuto chest, and her arms now fall limply on his back. Ikuto had somehow picked Utau up and flung her over his shoulder.

"I-Ikuto!" Utau gasped in surprise.

Ikuto smirked, "Utau, tonight, we will christen the relationship that we had to avoid for years because of who we are. Tonight, you're all mine."

Tears of joy rose to Utau's eyes as Ikuto made his way to the stairs, up to the bedroom, and into their new romance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...I was lazy towards the end... :P Hope you enjoyed the fic**


End file.
